Immortal Sin
by Georgiana2873
Summary: When a famous dhampir gets teamed up with a arrogant and bossy "spy" master vampire, Kit Marlowe , What will happen? Well, you know it won't be anything good.Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I walked fast through the building. Glancing around nervously, I pressed the elevator button. A couple walked up behind me. The mother laughing at something the father said. I looked down and saw that not only did the mother and father have a child in each hand but also pushed a stroller with three babies in it.

Great, all I need right now is annoying people. The elevator beeped, then opened. I stepped a side to let the couple and kids go first but they politely declined and said the elevator was too full, and that they'd take the next on.

_T_oo full was right, I stepped on the elevator squeezing in between some obese woman and a Swedish looking man. Well at least I knew the guy liked the glamour I was using. He was looking down my shirt. Ass. The glamour I was using (as a disguise) looked like a cross between two dumb blondes. I had blonde hair, blue eyes, huge tits, and long skinny legs.

The elevator opened, people spilling out, while I walked briskly out of the building. High heels clinking as I walked. I looked around and found my brother in his car and started forward. Once I got in his car, I changed back into my original form. I had dark brown hair that down to my chest in luscious curls. I had green cat-like eyes, that had a hint of black and gold in them. I was skinny but, I had curves in all the right places. I turned in my seat just in time to see the couple I saw come out and walk across the street.

Then I turned and counted down. "Five, four, three, two, _one." _I whispered. I looked in the rearview mirror, the ground shook and the building I just walked out of exploded. I looked at my brother the same time he looked at me.

"I love my job." We said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jack and I walked through the double doors of Magic, I quickly wondered how they was going to explain to all those humans how a building that size just all so suddenly exploded after their most prized possession was stolen. The prized possession in question was of course some highly protected safe box, though I not quite sure what was inside.

All I knew was that mine and Jack's job was to find the safe box destroy it, and then leave, but well…….Jack really likes explosions so the building had of course exploded by his doing.

We reached the communications room where, Anya, the secretary worked and kept all the files in drawers, and such and told her what had happened. She simply sighed and told us to go away while she contacted other vampires to go and make up excuses about the explosion.

As we started back down the hallway Jack asked if I was up for a round of sex. Everyone at Magic knew we occasionally did have sex, but it still caught me off guard. I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked that he would just come out and say it.

Everyone knew that Jack had been tortured, beaten, and brutally used as a play toy by Augusta. I was about the only one he had that wasn't completely repulsed or terrified of him. He actually was a really good guy once you got to know him, but better yet he was a very good lover. If Augusta had actually ever took the time to get to know him, instead of treating him like a piece of shit he would probably still be by her side even today.

But no he was with me and had asked me not her.

"I love how innocent you are sometimes, and it even turns me on," Jack said with a wicked grin. Some people thought that he was ugly because he dressed careless and didn't comb his hair half the time.

But, whenever he's with me he dressed up in designer clothes and always combed his hair to perfection. He had black hair that shined in the light and had the most beautiful blue eyes. If his gaze landed on you it was as if he could look into your soul, or when he was turned on it was as if he could see you naked.

"Well I'm no that innocent as you think," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know I have seen you naked and in bed before," Jack said teasingly. I blushed and he laughed. His laughter was so sweet and seductive.

"Fine embarrass me and I just won't go with you," I said sweetly.

"I don't think so, you'll be coming with me and I will ravage you till day break," Jack said in an almost demanding way.

Yep, I thought as he tugged me in his room's direction, he would, but I did enjoy his company and his cock for that matter, so I followed him willingly.

We reached his apartments and before the door even shut all the way he was all over me kissing a fast trail down the side of my neck. I moaned as he hit my jugular and bit down causing my knees to give.

He scooped me up in his arms and fell onto the bed, his fangs still in me. I fumbled with his shirt buttons finally just deciding to rip it off. Then I started on his belt, unlatching the buckle and sliding down his pants down to his knees, his cock springing out because of his lack of underwear, he really never wore any. I wrapped my hand around his engorged cock, squeezed.

Jack finally let go of my neck, fangs slinking out of me. Then his hands were on me, ripping off my clothes. When we were both completely naked he latched his hands on my boobs, swirling his fingers in circles around my erect nipples, stirring a low moan from me.

He lowered down on me and plunged his tongue in my mouth, our tongues fighting one another's. Then he broke off and took his hands with him. I moaned my complaint, but my grumpy moan suddenly turned to pleasure as he shoved two fingers inside of me, plunging deeper each time.

I arched my back up moaning in time with his fingers. Jack laughed and I gave him a puzzled look. Then I followed his gaze to the door where his maid, Iesha, stood in horror.

"Oh, uh, me am very sorry for interrupting. Goodbye." Iesha said in her horrible English.

"Well that wasn't awkward," I said trying not to moan as Jack started moving his fingers out of me.

"No not really, besides she should have knocked. Now where were we, ah yes?"

He lowered his head down licking my core, as I moaned in ecstasy. Then I pulled his head away and flipped him onto his back, then put his cock into my mouth as he moaned.

I started sucking and with my hands ever so softly caressed his soft skin on his balls, causing a moan and sigh from Jack.

Apparently having enough he pulled me up so that I was straddling him. Then he slowly plunged his erect cock in my slick folds. He plunged into me over and over, hard yet careful. Then he thrusting into me a final and hard time releasing his seed, screaming in ecstasy as my walls closed tight against him as I came too, moaning a final and last time.

Jack then turned me under him and laid down his head on my chest, I ran my fingers through his hair, slick with sweat.

We lay like that for about and hour or so, before finally getting up and getting dressed. Then I left his room, but not before telling Iesha that it was safe to go in and get his dirty clothes.

Then I headed towards the experimenting room, where, Radu, Mircea's younger brother worked. I needed to talk to him about my next mission. He was also one of my close friends, though not as close as Jack.

As I walked towards my destination I got a lot of dirty looks and comments, but I was used to it all. Not a lot of people like dhampirs.

* * *

I'm going to update this soon, probably next weekend. Hope you liked it, although the Jack scene was kinda awkward but I liked how Iesha walks in on ;)


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked towards Radu's room, I remembered that he had a new lover who just happens to be his bodyguard. I sighed to myself. Why are all the cute guys always gay I whispered to myself though with vampire hearing every one on the floor probably heard what I said. I started thinking about my next mission. My job in the mission was to escort the European consul, Anthony, to Asia to have a meeting with the consul of china. I reached my destination, Radu's room, and ran right into Kit Marlowe, the consul's head spy, who I just happened to hate. Personally I thought he was an egotistical asshole, but hey that's just my own opinion. Marlowe had fallen over, so I just busted out laughing. Well, time to annoy him for my amusement.

Oh poor little spy. Do you need a hand and your mommy to kiss your ass for you, I asked bitchily. I hated when I ran into people…or vamp in my case.

"No I can help my self up. Plus it was your fault I fell you disgusting dhampir. Even if I needed help I wouldn't have you help me, I would rather die," he growled.

"Oh, that almost hurt," I said sarcastically, my hand on my heart.

"Watch where you're going next time mongrel," he snapped back at me, while he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"I wish you two would get along," Radu said exasperated.

Radu had long midnight black hair that clung to his head like a halo and was silky smooth.

He was wearing a black suit that make his turquoise eyes stand out in contrast.

"Well I came to tell you about my mission but I forgot about what I was going to say,"

"You have a nasty habit of that," he said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, short term memory losses I guess, well, talk to you later," I called out waking out the door. Time to go get some sleep I thought rather sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Marlowe's point of view

Damn it, that dhampir needed to stay out of my way.

Besides, I could smell the sex on her which only met one thing. Jack.

She said there was good in him, that you just needed to get to know him so his true side would show.

I thought that was all just a load of shit.

That man, well really a boy compared to me, was only liked by Selene the disgusting dhampir and she was an abomination among vampires.

She needed to be hunted and killed but the consul is using her for missions that she needs finishing.

Who does she thinks she is talking to me as if I were a lower class than her, when it is she who is of a lower class of I. I'm Kit Marlowe damn it.

I'm pretty much second in command here at magic and I damn well like it. So who was she to knock me to the floor like a bitch?

I sighed. Calm down Kit she's just trying to get to you.

Besides she was supposedly going on some mission that was hopefully far away from me.

As I cooled down I walked towards the rooms that belongs to me, and was met at the door by none other then Mircea Basarab who was currently in a relationship with the pythia, Cassandra.

"Marlowe, I have been awaiting your arrival. Where have you been with such an angry face like that?" Mircea asked.

"Well just having fun with a little dhampir," I said annoyed.

"Nothing too serious I hope," Said Mircea with a rise of his brow. "And hopefully not my daughter,"

"No, it was just Selene and isn't your daughter with Louis-Cesare now?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes I am aware that they are a couple now," He answered quite bored. "And please leave Selene alone. You know she's friends with Dorina and if anything happened to Selene, I would never hear the end of it from Dorina," He stated in an amused tone as if he knew something I didn't.

"Fine, is there something you needed?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact the consul personally sent me here for me to tell you that you will be working on a mission with Selene," He said smiling.

"What why me, what does this have to do with us working together, I thought she was escorting Anthony," I said outraged.

"You will be working with her to find out who is out to get Anthony, and you two will work together. I don't care if you don't talk to each other just get the job don," And with that he walked off.

No, this would not be good.

What is she going to think about…..Oh hell when I tell her I cant wait to see her response.

If she hates me as much as I hate her, this is going to be hell.

But hell, an order is an order, and this just happened to be an order directly from the consul, which meant I had to go through with it. I sighed, well damn.

I headed off to go tell Selene, which I already knew wasn't going to be pleasant.


End file.
